Você atingiu minha alma
by Eduardo Marais
Summary: Regina Mills decide escrever o seu próprio final feliz, mas se apaixona pelo cavalheiro inexistente.
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma manhã sem graça, quarto silencioso e cama parcialmente vazia. O travesseiro ao lado ainda intacto e a fronha limpa, sem um fio de cabelo sequer.

No banheiro, somente uma escova de dente, perfumaria feminina e nenhum sinal da presença de um homem ali. Na mesa, somente uma caneca e um pão. Uma faca e uma colher e tudo seria em número um na louça do almoço e do jantar.

Solidão. Estaria fadada à solidão, enquanto respirasse? Havia valido a pena mudar seus hábitos, seus costumes e a maneira de tratar as pessoas naquela cidade, se mesmo assim continuava sozinha, sem uma chamada pessoal em seu celular ao longo de dois dias?

Regina deposita a sua caneca na cuba da pia e dirige-se para a sala principal da casa, onde apanha sua bolsa, as chaves do carro e seu terno. Olha a peça de roupa com desprezo e a veste, saindo daquele mausoléu em que havia se transformado a sua casa.

Entediada, ela chega à sua sala na prefeitura e recebe a agenda do dia das mãos de sua secretária. Vai para seu gabinete e larga-se na cadeira, virando-se para a janela imensa que exibia a movimentação lá na rua. Durante muito tempo, ela permanece naquela posição e deixa a areia escorrer pela ampulheta invisível do tempo.

É retirada de seu devaneio com a chegada de seu filho adotivo Henry, trazendo a alma carregada de novidades para serem compartilhadas. Ela apenas sorri sem mostrar os dentes, observando o rapazinho mover os lábios e gesticular, porém sem escutar o que ele estava falando. O menino vai embora tão sorridente como havia chegado, mas nenhum conteúdo de sua alegria tinha ficado na alma de Regina. Movendo-se na cadeira, ela percebe que sequer havia tirado o terno e soltado a chave do carro.

Decide sair daquele lugar abafado e monótono. Não se incomoda em dizer para onde vai ou quando retornará. Queria apenas sentir o vento no rosto e deixar-se ficar despenteada por alguns breves instantes. E sai sem rumo.

Lá de cima da colina, toda a cidade é avistada e tudo parece tão distante e sem importância. Regina senta-se numa pedra e dali pode ver o desenho das ruas, das construções e os pontos pequenos movimentando-se no cotidiano daquele dia.

\- Algum problema com seu carro, senhorita? – a voz de um homem rouba aquele momento de solidão e isso provoca uma súbita irritação na mulher.

\- Estou apenas querendo ficar sozinha, será que é pedir muito? – ela olha o homem de soslaio e volta sua atenção para a cidade lá embaixo.

\- Lamento pela impertinência.

Regina ouve os passos do homem afastando-se e decide olhar rapidamente, arrependida pela grosseria.

\- Espere, rapaz! – ela se levanta e ajeita a roupa. Observa-o parar e olhar para trás. E é naquele momento que algo tão mecânico como respirar, para de acontecer no organismo da prefeita. Sente o coração bater dentro de sua cabeça e a temperatura de seu rosto aumenta sensivelmente. – Fui rude...peço desculpas...

Ele sorri amplamente e concorda com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Eu fui invasivo. Talvez meu forte instinto de preservação da espécie.

Regina caminha até o homem e tenta conter sua reação feminina diante da beleza do desconhecido.

\- Não havia a necessidade de ser grosseira. – ela sorri e percebe que poderia parecer abobalhada. Mas quem se importaria com isso? – Eu apenas quis pensar um pouco em meus dias e aqui pareceu ser um bom lugar!

Ele olha em volta e mantém seu sorriso farto. Volta sua atenção para a mulher.

\- A visão é linda daqui. Enche a alma de paz.

\- Mora por aqui?

O jovem afirma com a cabeça e aponta para uma direção mais acima de onde estavam.

\- Moro um pouco mais acima na colina.

\- Você é morador desta cidade? Como nunca o vi?

Abaixando a cabeça e fitando as próprias mãos, o rapaz emite um som risonho.

\- Cheguei a cerca de um ano. Tenho viajado muito e encontrei a entrada para esta cidade.

Um sentimento de vergonha invade a alma de Regina.

\- Displicência de minha parte. Peço desculpas por não perceber sua presença em minha cidade.

\- Por que deveria perceber? Não sou dado à exibições públicas. Procuro ser discreto.

Regina alarga um sorriso e logo se recompõe. Precisava manter sua postura altiva.

\- Eu vou voltar para a cidade. Quer vir comigo?

\- Estou sujo pelo trabalho do primeiro turno. Agradeço sua oferta, mas...

\- Mas é orgulhoso demais para aceitar ser conduzido por uma mulher, eu entendo.

\- Apenas não vejo a necessidade de uma aproximação como esta. As pessoas desta cidade costumam eleger um tema por dia para ser explorado em detalhes. Creio que a senhorita não deseja ser este tema.

Regina ri debochada e atira a chave do veículo para o rapaz.

\- Leve-me de volta para a cidade. Encare isso como uma ordem de sua Prefeita.


	2. Chapter 2

Passava das sete da noite, quando Regina chega à lanchonete principal da cidade e encontra todos os mesmos rostos. Observa cada um deles e procura gravar suas fisionomias, tentando dar importância para aquelas pessoas, dentro de suas lembranças. Não busca uma mesa e vai para o balcão, pedindo uma bebida pra esquentar sua noite.

Ouve alguns comentários a seu respeito, mas ignora a todos eles. Aquela rápida aventura com o desconhecido havia rendido algumas risadas durante a trajetória até o centro da cidade e ocupado sua mente pelo resto da tarde. Ela ri com as lembranças. Vasco Agilulfo era o nome dele.

\- Quem ri sozinho é porque está lembrando-se de suas maldades!

\- Ou planejando outras. – Regina retruca sem olhar para a loira que se senta ao seu lado. – O que quer além de perturbar, Swan?

\- Apenas vim lembrá-la do jantar que faremos amanhã. Meus pais querem que esteja presente e Henry quer o mesmo!

\- Sabe que irei. Adoro jantares em família... – Regina volta seus olhos para a figura que entra na lanchonete, elegante em suas roupas escuras e bem cuidadas. Sorri ao vê-lo sorrir também e o acompanha com os olhos até que ele se sente noutro canto do balcão.

Emma também olha o homem com curiosidade.

\- Você o conhece?

\- Eu não sabia que ele tinha barcos em nossas docas.

A xerife sorri e percebe a nítida atração da prefeita sobre o jovem desconhecido.

\- Bonito mesmo. – Emma sorri. – Ele tem pelo menos quatro barcos. Está interessada nele?

Regina volta sua expressão furiosa para a loira e franze o nariz numa careta de reprovação.

\- Discrição não é o seu forte, Srta. Swan. – sem esperar a resposta da loira, ela se levanta de onde está e caminha até a porta. Ainda dá uma olhada de viés para Vasco.

Alguns segundos depois, ele se levanta e sai da lanchonete. Alguns comentários são ouvidos.

\- Excelência, posso acompanhá-la até o portão de sua casa?

Regina encosta-se no carro e olha pensativa para o mar lá longe.

\- Não. Eu quero sair desta cidade esta noite. Sugere algum lugar?

\- Há um bar bastante simpático na cidade vizinha, com música ao vivo, decoração rústica e com preços mais simpáticos ainda. Entretanto, não me atreveria a levá-la nesse lugar.

\- Corro o risco de contrair tétano?

\- Sim. – Vasco sorri amplamente. Era um hábito exibido várias vezes.

Na manhã seguinte, Regina encontra novamente sua cama parcialmente vazia. Mas desta vez, tinha lembranças para conseguir sorrir. Por longos e preguiçosos minutos, ela fica deitada olhando para o teto branco. Até o branco do teto não estava tão sem graça como das outras vezes. Ela ri ao recordar-se dos passos atrapalhados de dança naquele bar horrendo e nem um pouco nobre. Mas e daí? A diversão tinha sido intensa e as lembranças também.

Ao chegar ao seu gabinete na prefeitura, Regina não contém a surpresa ao deparar-se com flores sobre sua mesa. Não hesita e procura o cartão, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. Surge uma pontada de tristeza ao deparar-se com a solidão de uma mulher que não tem com quem compartilhar sua alegria daquele momento.

"_Obrigado pela noite! Foi divertida e espero que não tenha contraído tétano! Vasco"._

Precisava sair mais vezes com aquele rapaz. Era divertido e não parecia importa-se com o status dela. Apenas a chamava de Majestade, porém não se mantinha curvado e temeroso como os demais habitantes daquela cidade. Vasco poderia ser encarado com um cara legal!

No final da tarde, Regina dirige-se até as docas e fica por ali,observando os trabalhadores em suas tarefas. Todos que passam por ela, a cumprimentam demonstrando curiosidade e temor. O que a Prefeita ou Rainha Má estaria fazendo ali? Vigiando as atividades ou buscando alguma brecha para punição?

Mas ela pouco se importa com os olhares ou comentários voltados para sua presença. Depois de algum tempo, a figura esguia de Vasco é avistada e ele demonstrar ter visto a visitante. Um sorriso é exibido e ele fica ainda mais bonito. Aliás, todos ficam mais bonitos quando sorriem, exceto o Sr. Gold!

\- Excelência! Sua presença neste lugar desentoa as notas! Isso não é cenário para a senhora!

\- Não é cenário para sua beleza e você continua aqui. – ela sorri e entrega uma garrafa térmica para ele. – Vamos tomar um café quente?

Outra noite agitada. Um novo bar, novas pessoas, muita dança e algumas câimbras devido a uma vida sedentária da prefeita. Gargalhadas e a apreciação do nascer do sol, num banco qualquer, ombro com ombro com um homem desconhecido e para completar a aventura, a perda do celular. Tudo parecia quase completo e bom demais para ser verdade!

Somente depois do meio dia, Regina chega à Prefeitura e inicia sua reunião de despacho com alguns secretários. Não conseguia irritar-se com a mediocridade daqueles homens e suas conjecturas, porque justamente naquele dia, sua alma estava livre. Não totalmente livre, uma vez que as imagens da noite anterior ainda latejavam ali dentro. Latejavam e lutavam na disputa de um lugar com as imagens da figura bonita de Vasco. A beleza dele havia atingido em cheio o seu coração e provocado um incômodo com a novidade.

Como havia passado despercebido aquele mercador? O homem era dono de barcos nas docas e sua presença nunca tinha sido notada? E nas assembleias realizadas no paço municipal? Por que nunca o vira participando? Cerca de um ano estava ali? Talvez tenha sido o ano em que todos ficaram amnésicos. Mas de onde ele tinha vindo?

Outro dia chega ao fim. Antes de alcançar seu carro, Regina avista Vasco parado em pé ao lado do veículo. Ele exibe aquele sorriso, de novo.

\- Você deixou o seu celular no bar. Eu o trouxe.

A mulher se aproxima do visitante e recebe o aparelho. Olha a tela e identifica várias chamadas não atendidas e eram todas de Henry. Sequer tinha se lembrado do jantar em família e o filho deveria estar furioso.

\- Quer jantar comigo? – ela pergunta aproximando-se do homem e invadindo seu espaço pessoal. – Poderíamos cozinhar juntos.

\- Vim apenas entregar-lhe o celular, Srta. Mills. – ele retira a franja que caia em sua testa e roubava a sua pose esnobe. – Além disso, estou com cheiro de mar e preciso de um banho.

Regina faz uma careta de desaprovação e segura o braço do rapaz, conduzindo-o para o carro. Ele se mostra insubmisso, tornando-se charmoso.

\- Minha casa tem chuveiro e poderemos conseguir roupas para você. Além disso, estou faminta e quero que experimente a minha comida caseira!


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas dois dias e Regina estava sentindo-se bem ao lado daquele desconhecido. Sentia-se encantada com a maneira como ele conduzia as conversas, sua gentileza e sua paciência. Algo naquele belo homem produzia uma sensação de tranquilidade e alegria naquele coração vazio e escuro. Talvez aquela fosse uma chance de não ser mais uma personagem excluída da rota da felicidade.

Naquela noite, num canto da cidade...

\- Ela nem se incomodou com a minha presença. Estava sentada jantando com o desconhecido e não se alterou ou sequer nos convidou para sentar.

\- Regina está ficando desprendida, filho. – diz Emma. – Dê um espaço para ela.

\- Ela desistiu de mim?

\- Absolutamente não. Regina perdeu a mãe, depois ficou um ano longe de você e em seguida teve de desistir de Robin. Ela se afastou de nós e devemos deixar que siga o caminho que escolher. Mas ela jamais irá desistir de você.

\- Minha mãe parecia tão feliz ao lado daquele rapaz. Os dois estavam rindo muito quando eu cheguei. Quando me afastei para vir embora, ouvi os risos recomeçarem. Ela sequer me explicou porque não veio ao nosso jantar.

Emma acaricia os cabelos do filho.

\- Não a julgue, filho. Regina está apenas organizando as ideias dentro do coração. Mais tarde, vocês dois vão conversar e chegarão a um acordo.

\- E se ela quiser ter um filho legítimo com aquele rapaz?

\- É um direito dela, amor. Mesmo assim, ela não irá desistir de você.

\- Penso que eu a magoei muito quando resolvi viver com você e com meus avós. Será que estou sendo infantil demais com este egoísmo? Será que aprecio ver a solidão de minha mãe?

\- Dê tempo ao tempo, querido. Quando Regina sentir-se preparada, virá conversar sobre o relacionamento com aquele rapaz e esclarecer todas as suas dúvidas.

Mas noutra casa da cidade, Regina não se mostra preocupada em elaborar explicações a quem quer que fosse. Queria apenas um pouco de cor em sua vida monocromática e som para aqueles cômodos que apenas ecoavam o contato dos saltos de seus sapatos contra o soalho. E Vasco estava proporcionando momentos mais coloridos e certamente deixaria boas lembranças para aqueles encontros que seriam fugazes.

\- Nossa! – Vasco espanta-se ao ver as horas em seu relógio. – Como é tarde! Não me atinei para o horário e cometi a grosseria de avançar o horário adequado!

Regina bebe mais um gole do vinho e sorri. Segura a mão do visitante que ia levantar-se e o faz sentar-se outra vez.

\- Vou dar duas opções para você, Vasco. A primeira: você parte e dorme sozinho. A segunda: você fica e dorme acompanhado.

Ele coça a testa e sorri. Acaricia o rosto barbado e faz uma careta engraçada.

\- A segunda opção é agradável aos ouvidos de um homem. O convite para dividir a cama com uma mulher tão bonita e inteligente soa como música de um coral de anjos. Como um cavalheiro, eu deveria declinar ao convite, entretanto, como um homem jovem e saudável, devo confessar que nada me agradaria tanto.

\- Somos adultos, querido. – ela se inclina para frente. - Apenas fique comigo aqui.

Na manhã seguinte, Regina desperta preguiçosamente e como faz todos os dias, olha o outro lado da cama. Entretanto, desta vez o encontra desarrumado, embora já estivesse vazio. Ela sorri e acaricia o travesseiro, escondendo seu rosto contra a fronha. Inala o cheiro dos cabelos daquele que havia dormido ali. O cheiro de seu xampu, usado por Vasco na noite anterior havia ficado impregnado no tecido da fronha e agradava demais.

\- Bom dia, moça bonita!

Regina sorri ainda mais e cobre a cabeça com o edredom. Depois, senta-se na cama e protege o corpo da exposição. Ajeita os cabelos e alarga o sorriso ainda mais ao ver o rapaz trazer uma bandeja com o café da manhã. O solitário de cristal não trazia uma rosa, mas um pequeno galho de árvore.

\- Tive de improvisar, mas na próxima vez, consigo uma rosa.

A prefeita não hesita e inclina-se para um beijo demorado. Depois, acompanha o amante na pequena refeição e faz par com ele em mais uma rodada de prazer.


	4. Chapter 4

Nos dias e semanas que se seguem, os encontros tornam-se constantes. Saídas para danceterias, cinema, caminhadas noturnas pela praia, jantares em ambas as casas e tudo regado a muitas risadas, conversas, beijos e noites finalizadas em abraços e loucuras prazerosas.

Caso isso fosse devassidão, então Regina estava mesmo sentindo-se devassa. Mesmo que aquilo fosse apenas uma aventura, que fosse algo intenso e que deixasse marcas. E que fosse infinito enquanto durasse. Acordar e sentir um corpo quente colado ao seu, todas as manhãs, era uma sensação ímpar e que merecia ser expressa com os mais diversos sorrisos. Seu celular estava repleto de fotos tiradas durante os momentos divertidos que vivia com Vasco. Em todas as fotos, os dois queriam competir pelo sorriso mais belo.

\- Bom dia! – Regina entra na lanchonete principal da cidade e aproxima-se do balcão. – Poderia preparar um café para viagem?

\- Faz tempo que não a vemos aqui. – Ruby exibe o seu mais bonito sorriso vermelho.

\- Ando um pouco atarefada com meus compromissos, apenas. – a prefeita não desfaz o sorriso.

O copo com café é colocado sobre o balcão e somente o aroma provoca outro sorriso na Prefeita, elegante e bonita como de costume.

\- Você está com um brilho diferente, Regina.

\- Tenha um bom dia, menina loba! – Regina apanha o copo e caminha para fora da lanchonete. Para bruscamente ao encontrar-se com Henry. O garoto vem oferecer um abraço, imediatamente aceito pela mulher. – Belo rapaz!

\- Olá, mãe! Como você está linda! Que tal jantarmos juntos, depois que eu deixar meu trabalho?

\- Sim. Quer que eu vá buscá-lo?

\- Eu irei à sua casa. Amo você!

Henry mostra-se encantado com a alegria estampada nos traços bonitos de sua mãe. E sabia que aquilo tinha um nome: paixão. Sua mãe, sempre taciturna e malcriada, estava apaixonada e pelo visto havia apaixonado alguém. Isso era forte motivo para uma celebração.

Naquela mesma tarde, Henry dirige-se para a casa da mãe, mas antes compra flores para presenteá-la. Queria ter comprado bombons, mas o dinheiro não seria suficiente. Seu salário na loja do avô Gold não era nada mais do que simbólico e Regina entenderia.

Para sua surpresa, quem abre a porta da mansão é o homem com quem Regina estava sendo vista constantemente. Ele sorri para o garoto e abre espaço para que ele entre.

\- Você deve ser Vasco! – Henry estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – Sou Henry Mills!

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, jovem príncipe! – Vasco inclina levemente a cabeça para o lado. – Sua mãe o espera na cozinha.

Os dois conversam algumas coisas sem importância durante o trajeto, mas a gentileza de Vasco imediatamente cativa o coração de Henry. O menino fica feliz pela escolha da mãe.

\- Henry, meu amor! – Regina deixa o que estava preparando e vai abraçar demoradamente o filho. Beija-lhe o rosto diversas vezes. Ela se volta para Vasco e sorri. – Poderia apanhar uma garrafa de vinho na adega, querido?

Mãe e filho observam o homem sair da cozinha.

\- Eu gostei dele, mãe. Parece ser um cara legal!

\- Vasco é um bom rapaz. Ele é dono de alguns barcos nas docas e vive nas colinas. Temos saído e estamos num bom relacionamento amistoso. Mas o que me importa agora é saber sobre sua vida, sua escola e seu trabalho!

\- Isso não tem importância, mãe. Quero saber sobre seus sentimentos, sobre sua felicidade e sobre os seus dias.

Regina retoma a preparação de um prato para o jantar.

\- Desde que você teve de abrir mão do Robin, percebi que sua vida ficou cinza. Você estava sem brilho, não sorria mais e tive receio de que voltasse a ser a Rainha Má.

Um sorriso debochado vem como primeira resposta.

\- Nunca deixei de ser a Rainha Má dentro das mentes e dos corações das pessoas desta cidade, filho. Sempre serei, mesmo que eu tente provar o contrário.

Henry aproxima-se da mãe e mostra-se ainda mais feliz.

\- Você está tentando e isso é o que importa, mãe! E isso é maravilhoso para todos nós! Todos estão tendo seus finais felizes neste imenso conto de fadas!

Uma risada divertida é a resposta imediata.

\- Emma irá casar-se em breve com Killian e terão filhos! Você tem Vasco e tenho certeza que desta vez haverá felicidade! Eu terei dois pais em breve! Dois pais bem jovens que podem ser ótimos companheiros para mim!

\- Capitão Gancho jovem? E desde quando?

Os dois riem. O menino se entusiasma.

\- Quando você irá apresentar Vasco como o seu namorado para a família? Ele será seu primeiro cavalheiro, nas cerimônias da prefeitura?

\- Henry...

\- Ele poderá ir às reuniões com meus professores? Vasco terá autorização para sair comigo? Estou tão empolgado! Meus avós irão adorar saber que você está namorando e que em breve irá casar-se! – o garoto vibra.

\- Pare com isso, Henry! – Regina é enfática em sua voz, tomando a atenção do garoto para si. – Eu não estou namorando e tampouco vou casar-me com Vasco! Portanto, pare com isso!

Henry dá de ombros.

\- Mas, mãe, há semanas vemos vocês juntos e sorridentes! Formam um belo casal! Vasco não é seu namorado? O que ele é, então?

\- Vasco não é ninguém, Henry! Ele é apenas um homem divertido, bonito, limpo e gentil que está preenchendo meus dias! É apenas uma companhia para dançar ou jantar!

\- Mas, mãe...

\- Já lhe disse, Henry! Vasco não é importante em minha vida! Além disso, ele é um forasteiro sem destino e que veio por acaso para nossa cidade. Não há futuro com ele!

\- Robin era um ladrão. Que futuro você teria com ele?

Regina abre e fecha a boca como se fosse um peixe respirando. Nenhuma palavra sai de sua boca bem pintada. Depois consegue falar:

\- Sou a prefeita da cidade e Vasco não é nada além de um desconhecido, um homem surgido de algum portal, vindo não se sabe de onde. Não sabemos quase nada sobre o histórico dele, sobre a origem, sobre a verdade...não posso envolver nossas vidas com alguém que mal conheço e mal confio. Ainda sou uma rainha!

Uma expressão de espanto surge no rosto de Henry.

\- Meu avô era um pastor de ovelhas e Mary é uma princesa. Emma é uma princesa e Killian é um pirata. São exemplos de casais que se amam e ignoram qualquer status social. Por que você também não age desta forma?

Regina para com que está fazendo e encara o filho.

\- Porque eu tenho e sempre terei os resquícios da presença da Rainha Má dentro de minha alma. Eu acredito no _status_ _quo_!

\- Isso é besteira, mãe!

\- Filho, uma pomba e um peixe podem se amar. Porém, onde eles farão o seu ninho de amor?

Henry não acredita no que escuta. Balança negativamente a cabeça e somente depois disso percebe a chegada de Vasco, carregando a garrafa de vinho. O homem deposita a garrafa sobre o balcão e mantém seu silêncio, embora sua linguagem corporal dissesse tudo: ele havia ouvido cada uma das palavras daquela conversa.

\- Vamos jantar? – Regina sorri.


	5. Chapter 5

Duas semanas são consumidas depois daquele jantar. A vida havia retornado ao seu ritmo normal e toda a nuvem colorida que pairava sobre a cabeça de Regina tinha sido dissipada pelos ventos da realidade fria.

Sua cama estava parcialmente vazia outra vez. Seus dias voltaram ao tom cinza e o silêncio dentro de sua casa era novamente seu companheiro. Apenas as fotografias de Vasco no celular e computador de Regina, lembravam a ela que alguém estivera em sua vida e em seus braços, algum dia em um passado não tão remoto.

Tudo o que Regina desejava naquele instante frio e oco, era correr pelas docas e tirar Vasco de onde ele estivesse. Abraçá-lo e cobrir aquela boca pequena, com tantos beijos que deixariam os lábios mais vistosos e inchados. Queria tomá-lo, usando sua força e suas armas femininas e conduzi-lo ao mais pleno êxtase e felicidade. Queria chamá-lo de amor e de todos os mais tolos apelidos que os apaixonados criam para seus amantes. Queria gritar o nome dele e se sua voz tivesse tanta força quanto sua dor, todos ouviriam o seu apelo. Mas seu orgulho era ainda mais poderoso que qualquer sentimento existente em sua alma. Jamais desceria aos pés de um mero forasteiro para implorar por sua volta à sua vida e confessar sua necessidade de afeto.

Mas naquela manhã, Regina não resiste e vai para as docas. Observa por muito tempo a movimentação até seus olhos encontrarem os olhos de Vasco. Olhos tão frios quanto aos ventos soprados pela maldição da Rainha de Gelo.

\- Tenho feito ligações e você não me retorna. Isso é grosseria de sua parte, Vasco. Poderia ao menos dizer que se cansou da nossa brincadeira.

\- Não me cansei de brincadeira alguma, porque em momento algum eu estive brincando.

Regina aproxima-se dele e o observa empertigar-se, passando a mexer nas próprias luvas rudes. Ele abaixa a cabeça e fita as mãos.

\- Pensei que fôssemos amigos, Vasco.

\- Amigos não. Fomos amantes na forma vulgarmente conhecida. – ele dá de ombros. – Houve diversão e penso que tudo chegou ao fim.

Ela esconde as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e espera para vê-lo erguer os belos olhos em sua direção. Olha-o tentando disfarçar sua gula e desejo.

\- Apreciei todos os momentos em que passamos juntos, Vasco. Por que parar agora?

Vasco inspira profundamente e olha para os lados.

\- Aqui não é hora e nem o local para falarmos sobre isso, Regina.

\- Onde e quando, então?

\- Irei à sua casa, logo mais pela noite. Conversaremos, então.

Mas a conversa não acontece. Quando os dois encaram-se naquela noite, em pé na sala principal da casa suntuosa da prefeita, não conseguem controlar seu desejo e sua paixão. Queriam apenas saciar a ausência mútua, com a busca desesperada de pele por pele.

Era madrugada quando Regina desperta com os movimentos de Vasco, pelo quarto. Observa-o vestindo-se de maneira lerda e barulhenta.

\- Por que você vai embora, agora? – ela se senta sobre o colchão.

\- Tenho trabalho amanhã cedo, Majestade. Receberei mercadorias pela manhã e devo estar presente. Minha supervisão é imprescindível.

Ela acha graça no que ouve.

\- Eu gostaria de dar-lhe um presente. Comprei um relógio para você e está...

\- É o meu pagamento por ser seu gigolô?

\- Que horror! – Regina levanta-se da cama e vai para perto do homem, obrigando-o a olhar para ela. – Eu quero apenas agradar você!

\- Eu a agradei e por isso devo ser presenteado? – ele a olha com um brilho inexpressivo em seus olhos bonitos e cristalinos. – Deveria ter dito que nossa relação era meramente comercial. Eu entenderia perfeitamente.

\- Não lhe disse porque não era! Eu gosto de você, Vasco! Não se vitimize porque detesto homens que fazem isso!

Ele sorri desdenhoso.

\- Primeiro diz que gosta de mim e em seguida, diz que me detesta. Como pode ter sentimentos tão antagônicos por alguém que não é nada em sua vida?

\- O quê?

\- Vamos manter a urbanidade, Regina. Não somos mais do que dois amantes ávidos um pelo outro. Quando a senhora quiser prazer, pode procurar pelo meu corpo. Sabe onde encontrar-me, mas deixaremos claro que tudo será acordo comercial.

\- Está querendo cobrar pela sua companhia?

Ele afirma com a cabeça.

\- Alguma vantagem temos de conseguir com esses encontros. A senhora terá companhia agradável, limpa e bonita. Eu terei um reforço em meu orçamento. – Vasco veste a camiseta e vai apanhar sua jaqueta surrada. - Mas a dúvida final é: onde faremos nosso ninho de amor?

Regina ia responder, porém não consegue encontrar palavras para a provocação. Definitivamente, ele havia ouvido as ofensas e impropérios que ela dissera naquela maldita noite em que o orgulho estava mais presente do que nunca, em sua alma de realeza. Grande bosta! Uma realeza presa num vácuo total de sons e sentimentos?

Vasco vai embora e deixa uma mulher ofendida para trás. Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo com uma rainha. E justamente com a Rainha Má.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Tenho certeza de que você tem novidades para mim.

\- Sim, Regina. – Sidney senta-se e abre uma pasta. – Vasco Agilulfo é comerciante e trabalha na importação e exportação de produtos. Ele veio para a cidade a cerca de ano e não sabemos se foi por um portal ou pela fronteira.

\- Pela fronteira...somente se ele viu a cidade. E para ver a cidade, precisa ser especial. Ele é especial?

\- Não sei, Regina. Nenhuma multa, nenhuma infração, todos os impostos em dia, pagamento dos funcionários e respeito aos benefícios trabalhistas...as reclamações dos empregados abrangem o perfeccionismo do homem e sua postura antipática. Ele comprou uma das casas abandonadas da colina e vive sozinho. Respeita uma rotina diária e nada há que desabone a conduta dele.

\- Eu quero informações metafísicas, Sidney. Eu quero descobrir quem é ele, quem é o senhor perfeição. Quem é ele?

\- Tudo o que pode conseguir em informações, deverá ser extraído do próprio homem. Sugiro que use seus truques femininos para obter respostas, minha rainha.

Regina fica pensativa por alguns. Iria obter a verdade sobre Vasco e colocaria no campo de batalha, todo o seu arsenal. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, iria abusar de seu poder feminino de persuasão, deixando qualquer truque metafísico de lado.

Era noite, quando Vasco abre a porta de sua casa e permite a entrada de Regina. Calado, ele a conduz para a sala principal, onde a acomoda e serve um cálice de licor, como forma de boas vindas.

Regina olha em volta e admira a decoração austera em tons claros. Tudo ricamente organizado como se fosse uma fotografia em uma revista sobre o tema. Perfeito demais para ser real.

\- Eu deveria ficar feliz com sua presença, querida, mas confesso que estou incomodado.

\- Esse afastamento está afligindo minha alma, Vasco. Não sou uma mulher de tomar esse tipo de atitude, mas não quero viver com este peso em meu coração.

\- Coração negro, esqueceu-se de dizer.

\- Um coração que foi enegrecido pela...

\- Pela sua sede de poder, Regina. Todos conhecem a sua história e eu não seria a exceção.

Um sorriso amplo surge na boca bem maquiada da prefeita.

\- Estou em desvantagem. Você conhece minha história, porém, não conheço a sua. Quem é você?

\- Hum...sou um forasteiro, um desconhecido vindo por um portal qualquer, sem futuro para oferecer a uma rainha sem reino e sem trono.

O rosto de Regina torna-se sombrio.

\- Eu ouvi todas as palavras preconceituosas que disse a seu filho, sobre mim. Não sou nada em sua e nem importância tenho. Sou apenas sua companhia para rir e dançar. – ele se senta como se estivesse com o corpo engessado. – Quero que se tranquilize porque não tenho intenção de lançar maldição alguma sobre esta cidade. A história deste lugar não me interessa e assim como cheguei, irei embora.

\- Vai partir sem dizer o que queria comigo? Pensa mesmo que acreditei na casualidade de nosso encontro?

Vasco sorri e diz:

\- Mas eu acredito, como acredito no amor à primeira vista e na possibilidade de encontrar o meu final feliz. Infelizmente, cometi um grave erro ao deixar meu coração exposto ao seu poder. Meu corpo ferve pela raiva do que me atrevi a desejar e sentir.

\- Eu não tenho vergonha de expor meu arrependimento pelas palavras naquela noite negra. Ofendi um homem que trouxe o brilho para meus dias, trouxe cores à minha vida e que proporcionou o início do clareamento de meu coração.

Um sorriso ilumina os lábios do homem.

\- Compreendo a sua sede por um amor verdadeiro e por querer um coração limpo e claro. Mas relacionamento exigem doação, renúncia e compartilhamento, infelizmente essas três palavras não pertencem ao seu dicionário. Sabe, Regina, o topo da pirâmide é estreito demais e cabe apenas uma pessoa. Caso queira companhia, precisará descer alguns degraus.

Os olhos escuros e bonitos de Regina permanecem inexpressivos. Apenas bebem da visão.

\- Não perca seu tempo tecendo seu umbigo com fios de ouro, porque na solidão de seu quarto, não haverá olhos para admirar o seu trabalho. O buraco cavado pelo seu medo de ser amada, tornar-se vulnerável pela paixão e pelas tolices que ela produz é tão grande, que já engoliu a sua alma e a sua capacidade de reconhecer a falta que o calor de outro corpo faz ao seu.

\- Precisamos apagar aquela noite negra! Foram apenas palavras!

\- Palavras de covardia e regadas por um orgulho monstruoso e inútil. Reconhecer a necessidade de ser adorada e desejada não a torna menos humana, Regina. O que está brutalizando a sua alma é a mesmice em sua vida medíocre e cinza. Seus dias são desbotados, a comida não tem sabor, o vinho não tem gosto e os cheiros são sempre os mesmos. Qual graça há nisso?

Regina não responde e nem demonstra alteração. Como era gostoso ouvir aquela voz!

\- Eu assustei você, Majestade? O meu cheiro, os meus toques, os meus beijos, o som de minha risada e a beleza que você sabe que tenho. O conjunto assustou você e provocou um profundo medo de tornar-se dependente do meu corpo e de minha presença?

Ela se empertiga. Sorri desdenhosa.

\- Deixe de lado o seu medo de amar. O medo vai afastar a possibilidade de ser bem sucedida em qualquer relacionamento. – ele se inclina para frente e apoia os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. – Isso é patético e não consegue provocar raiva em mim, mas desperta piedade. Quando despertamos piedade em alguém, é sinal de que estamos no fim.

Abrindo os lábios, Regina não argumenta. Aquele ainda não era o momento.

\- Só uma dica, Majestade: não seja mesquinha e não economize amor. Dê chance a você mesma, porque não estará fazendo um favor a outro alguém. Ame e ame muito, sem perda de tempo. Não queira que outros escrevam o seu final feliz.

Regina levanta-se de onde está e sem pudores ajoelha-se diante do homem. Percebe que ele para de respirar e arregala aquele par de olhos em um azul brilhante.

\- Você aceitaria meu pedido de casamento, Vasco?


	7. Chapter 7

\- O que ele respondeu?

Regina bebe mais um gole do café e depois tenta sorri.

\- Ele chorou silencioso. A visão daqueles olhos molhados conseguiu esmigalhar e esfarelar o que havia restado do meu coração. Senti a dor que surge quando alguém arranca o coração do nosso peito e o espreme entre os dedos.

Mary faz uma careta. Reconhecia bem a dor descrita.

\- Eu me senti tão miserável!

\- Mas ele aceitou a proposta?

\- Disse que não poderia porque tinha medo da minha covardia. "Sou covarde diante de sua covardia", ele me disse. Pensa que não o assumirei para o mundo e então se recusou a casar-se comigo. – Regina abaixa os olhos. – O desgraçado veio avassalador e tocou a minha alma, Mary. O que farei?

\- Você deve lutar para convencê-lo de que está errado. Você é uma pessoa incrível! É arrogante, altiva, mas é genuína! Tudo em você é intenso e deve mostrar isso a ele.

Regina nega com a cabeça.

\- A menos que você ame mais a solidão e o sofrimento.

\- Claro que não! – a prefeita mostra-se indignada. – Eu quero amar outra vez! Quero tentar ter o meu final feliz e escrito por mim!

Mary abra os braços e encolhe os ombros.

\- O que está esperando? Seja piegas, brega, cafona ou seja lá o que for! Vá atrás do homem que você deseja! Mesmo que ele fuja, você tem meios para encontrá-lo! Agora é a sua vez de ser feliz e com um destino que você mesma traçar!

\- Você faria isso se esta situação fosse entre você e David?

Mary gargalha. Era a pergunta mais absurda para ser feita.

\- É óbvio que sim! Eu seria ridícula, tola, chorona, lutadora, persistente! Iria até o fim do mundo e dos tempos para provar o meu amor! Desistiria somente depois de ter usado todas as minhas armas. – Mary se inclina para perto da madrasta. – E todas as mulheres possuem armas poderosas e sabem como usá-las sem precisar de força.

As duas riem.

Era cedo daquele dia, quando o carro de Regina é estacionado nas proximidades do prédio onde ficava o escritório de Vasco. Ele havia alugado um dos andares para instalar toda a documentação de sua empresa e para receber seus contratantes. Sem hesitar, Regina vai até o determinado andar.

\- Bom dia, amor!

Ele a encara e a expressão que surge em seu rosto é a máscara inexpressiva esculpida na face da estátua de Davi.

\- Preciso falar com você. Peço que me escute.

Suavizando ainda mais seus traços bonitos, o homem ajeita os óculos e apoia as mãos sobre a papelada que estava sobre a mesa.

\- Eu reconheço que errei quando falei todas aquelas palavras, naquela maldita noite, mas estou aqui para implorar o seu perdão. – ela sorri e senta-se diante dele e consegue ter a sensibilidade de perceber como sua presença o afetava. – Fui cruel, porém todo erro merece perdão! Tudo o que peço é que pense com carinho sobre a possibilidade de uma história nossa!

Vasco ainda mantém o controle, mas deixa escapar um suspiro.

\- Caso eu pudesse apagar de sua vida aquela noite negra, daria a minha vida para que isso acontecesse, Vasco. – a voz de Regina embarga-se. – Estou expondo meus sentimentos como nunca fiz em minha vida.

\- Regina, meu amor, ainda sinto a dor da humilhação e a força com que aquelas palavras invadiram furiosamente o meu coração. Ser considerado um "nada" na vida de alguém, depois de ter entregado suas emoções, exposto seu corpo e suas reações, faz com que a dor que sinto seja literalmente física e sem exageros.

\- Eu imaginei que tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira de amantes, mas jamais tive a intenção de ferir você, Vasco. – Regina levanta-se, aproxima-se e segura o rosto bonito do rapaz entre suas mãos. Sente o aquecimento da pele provocada pela luta das emoções. – Quando eu o pedi em casamento não foi para humilhá-lo ou para jogar com seus sentimentos, que são reais e puros, um presente lindo que a vida está dando para mim.

\- Regina...

\- Acredite em mim! Não sou uma mulher que implora atenção ou o amor de um alguém, porém, hoje estou aqui para provar o quanto estou arrependida e o quanto eu o desejo em minha vida!

Vasco afasta-se da mulher e buscando seu conhecido controle, consegue mostrar um sorriso.

\- Não posso, Regina. – ele pressiona o peito com a mão espalmada. – Entenda que eu não posso. Fique longe de mim, por favor!

Regina permite que ele se afaste e consegue até sentir o cheiro da aflição que dominava a alma do rapaz. Ela sorri quando se encontra sozinha.

\- Vasco zero...Regina um!


	8. Chapter 8

Regina sentia-se convicta e seguindo as palavras de Mary, iria até o fim do mundo e dos tempos para provar que estava arrependida daquelas palavras impensadas. Mas por que estava fazendo tanta questão de convencer justamente aquela pessoa? O que Vasco poderia acrescentar em sua vida?

\- Sou amada! - ela murmura olhando sua imagem refletida no espelho. – Ele sabe quem sou e o que fiz, contudo, teve a coragem de expor os sentimentos e os desejos diante de mim. Vasco é muito valioso para que eu o deixe sair de minha vida. Não posso permitir isso.

O som da campainha de seu telefone é ouvido e o nome de Mary surge na tela.

"_Olá, Regina! Gostaria de saber como você está!"_

\- Para ser verdadeira, não me reconheço.

"_Simplesmente por que está rendendo sua alma ao amor?"_

\- Porque sinto que estou ficando fraca, Mary. O amor é uma fraqueza.

Mary ri do outro lado da linha.

"_O amor é a maior força do universo! É a mola propulsora de nossa existência! Ninguém pode_ _afirmar que amar seja fácil, mas viver sem amor é difícil demais!"_

Desta vez quem ri é Regina.

\- Estou indo novamente às colinas e quero conversar mais uma vez com Vasco. Ele vai acabar entendendo as minhas razões.

"_Aposto que sim. Desejo boa sorte!"_

Quando o sedan de Regina para diante do casarão, os olhos de Vasco fixam-se no veículo, sabendo que sua rainha estava ali para vê-lo e tentar convencê-lo de que existiam motivos para todas as palavras que foram ditas. Foram palavras que expressaram a verdade escondida naquele coração preconceituoso e escurecido pela maldade. Não poderiam ser encaradas como frase sem valor, ditas na falta de um assunto mais interessante. Teria de acabar com aquela situação.

\- Olá! – a morena exibe seu sorriso bem desenhado naquela boca bem maquiada. – Eu quis ver conversar com você antes que...

\- Venha para dentro. Precisamos conversar em um lugar tranquilo.

Regina sorri e aceita a mão que é oferecida. Ambos caminham lado a lado até o segundo andar do prédio de tijolos à mostra.

\- Entre, por favor. – gentilmente, o homem abre a porta do quarto muito aconchegante e bem organizado. - Pode escolher onde sentar-se, meu amor.

Regina não hesita e senta-se na cama. Queria estar perto de tudo o que representava Vasco. Sorri ao vê-lo apanhar uma cadeira e sentar-se diante dela.

\- Somos adultos e vou ser objetivo, esparramando meus sentimentos. Pensei muito e conclui que tenho a obrigação de perdoar sua arrogância e insensatez, setenta e sete vezes, cada injustiça que cometer contra mim. Você reconheceu seu erro e fez o que nenhuma outra pessoa faria. – ele esboça um sorriso. – Todos cometem erros e merecem uma segunda chance...

Num salto quase felino, Regina avança sobre o rapaz e pilha os lábios dele com um beijo generoso e apaixonado. É correspondida com a mesma paixão e beijam-se por muito tempo.

\- Não sabe como estou feliz por isso! Sinto que a leveza voltou para minha alma! – Regina o beija mais uma vez. – Podemos voltar para nossa vida, agora? Venha ficar comigo em minha casa...

Gentilmente, o rapaz a afasta e a faz sentar-se na cama. Carinhoso e delicado, toca os cabelos dela e mais uma vez beija seus lábios. Ele se levanta e afasta-se dela, despertando um sinal de alerta.

\- Eu sou obrigado a perdoar você, pelo sofrimento que me causou. Expus meus sentimentos, nutri sonhos em relação a nós, porém, você me refutou sob as mais imbecis das alegações. É arrogante de minha parte dizer que a perdoei...soa muito mal!

\- Seja direto, por favor.

\- Sua ofensa será esquecida, mas não sou obrigado a conviver com você. Não a quero em minha vida e retiro o que disse em relação a possíveis contatos comerciais. Não quero o seu dinheiro e mais nada que venha de você, Regina.

\- Está rejeitando o meu amor?

\- Estou rejeitando seu orgulho, seu preconceito, sua arrogância e intolerância...seu amor jamais será rejeitado. Quando a Rainha Má estiver totalmente morta e somente a bela Regina vier ao meu encontro, a minha resposta será sim para o pedido de casamento.

Aquela noite torna-se a mais longa e fria da nova vida de Regina. Nenhum dos cômodos de sua casa consegue acomodá-la, sem fazer com que se lembre da figura bonita de Vasco. Sua presença estava em todos os cantos, em todos os móveis e principalmente sobre a cama, onde tantas e tantas vezes ele havia descansado o seu corpo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO NOVE REGINA

Outra semana vai embora e Regina permanece inquieta, incomodada coma distância e a falta de notícias de seu tesouro. Sentia-se como se fosse uma adolescente aguardando o convite do menino mais popular da escola, para um encontro. Mas o menino mais popular da escola não se manifestara durante aquele período sem brilho.

E foi numa noite fria em especial que a campainha do casarão de Regina é acionada. Ao abrir a porta para a visita fora de hora, a morena não contém o sorriso que surge em seus lábios, já sem o batom usado durante o dia.

Vasco estava lá, parado em pé diante de sua porta e trazia seu constante e contagiante sorriso. Sem dizer nada, ele abre os braços e em poucos segundos sente o corpo de Regina preencher aquele espaço aberto pelo convite.

Uma hora depois, deitados, despidos e alheios ao que acontecia lá fora na cidade ou no mundo, os dois riam e trocavam confidências e promessas.

\- Até quando vai continuar com essa punição?

\- Eu já lhe disse que sempre perdoarei os seus deslizes comigo, meu amor. – ele fala com os lábios colados aos lábios dela. – Não ordeno as batidas do meu coração e ele clamava por você. Eu tinha de estar aqui entre os seus braços e desta vez, sou eu quem lhe pede perdão.

Regina gargalha e abraça seu namorado com muita força. Beija-o diversas vezes e não consegue acreditar no que está ouvindo.

\- Perdoar você? Perdoar por ter ficado ofendido com minhas palavras? – ela se apoia em um dos braços e passa a admirar a beleza daquele homem. – Você me deve uma resposta, Vasco.

\- Eu aceito o seu pedido de casamento, minha rainha. Aqui, neste lugar, longe de todo o glamour e poder, você é apenas a minha Regina. E eu sou apenas o seu Vasco.

Um novo beijo é trocado. Sem pudores, Regina levanta-se da cama e caminha até um móvel. Ali, apanha uma pequena caixa escura e retorna para a cama. Ajoelha-se ali e entrega a caixa para o rapaz.

\- Quando você quer ser meu marido oficialmente, Vasco?

\- Creio que no momento em que estivermos decentemente vestidos. – ele começa a rir e a envolve com o mais doce dos abraços. Depois, estende a mão para que ela coloque a aliança em seu dedo.

Sorridente e cada vez mais apaixonada, Regina envolve o dedo do namorado com a aliança. Em seguida entrega sua mão para que ele a presenteie com a aliança.

\- Você me chamou, Regina, e eu vim até sua vida. Você me idealizou e sou honrado em preencher todos os requisitos para morar em seu coração. Eu sou seu marido, a partir de agora, minha rainha.

\- Eu sou sua esposa, Vasco. Com todos os meus defeitos e virtudes, eu o amo. – ela alarga o sorriso. – Mais defeitos que virtudes, porém com o mais obsoluto e verdadeiro amor.

\- Estou aqui como você pediu, minha esposa. E não poderá separar-se de mim, a menos que desista de minha existência. Somente assim, eu sairei de sua vida. – Vasco beija a mão da esposa.

\- Prometo que amanhã estaremos oficialmente casados. Serei a Sra. Regina Mills Agilulfo.

Um sorriso brilhante emoldura a boca pequena de Vasco e naquele instante, faz com que algumas lembranças adormecidas na alma de Regina comecem a lutar para sair da dormência.

No final do dia seguinte, a notícia do casamento civil da prefeita da cidade, toma a todos de surpresa. Exceto Mary, feliz com a novidade, as pessoas mais próximas à Regina sentiam-se levemente ofendidas pela decisão não comunicada.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO DEZ REGINA

Um mês após o casamento, tudo parece organizado na vida de Regina. A casa alugada por Vasco havia sido entregue ao locador e seus pertences estavam agora dividindo espaço com os pertences de Regina dentro do casarão.

Embora feliz, Regina ainda não permitia modificações em seu comportamento e personalidade. Era a mesma mulher autoritária e impaciente de sempre, com respostas afiadas e desdenhosas para quem a desagradasse. Mas de quando em quando era flagrada em momentos de suavidade e ternura, admirando a aliança em seu dedo.

No meio daquele dia, Henry chega ao escritório de Vasco e dá algumas batidas leves contra a por entre aberta. Recebe um gesto do homem, autorizando sua entrada. O garoto entra e senta-se diante da mesa repleta de papéis ricamente organizados e etiquetados.

\- O prazo era de vinte e quatro horas, meu amigo! E eu já esperei trinta horas, contabilizando seis horas de tolerância! O contrato é claro e objetivo e vou exigir o cumprimento dele: cancelamento e o pagamento de multa! – Vasco fala ao telefone e caminha de um lado a outro na sala. – Quando fechamos o contrato, sabíamos da existência de imprevistos e por isso deixei um prazo longo, porém você não obedeceu!

Ele fica em silêncio apenas ouvindo e leva seus olhos grandes e atentos para o rosto do visitante. Sequer se altera com o sorriso dado pelo garoto.

\- Não estou em negociação, meu caro! Eu tenho prazos, clientes, taxas e sou um homem de palavra! Por sua causa vou deixar meus clientes sem matéria prima e correrei o risco de perder meus investimentos e minha credibilidade!

Novo silêncio. O comportamento arrogante de Vasco provoca incômodo na alma de Henry. Estava vendo Gold esculpido naquela figura, apenas mais jovem e mais bonita. Era a encarnação perfeita da figura do seu avô.

\- Quem não tem competência, não se estabelece! Não quero mais a sua mercadoria e devido a sua incapacidade, terei de ordenar a saída de um de meus caminhões, para conseguir essa matéria prima em outra cidade, simplesmente porque me envolvi com amadores! Saiba que não teremos mais assuntos e deverá tratar com minha advogada a partir de agora!

Ele desliga o telefone e vai sentar-se para atender Henry.

\- O que houve, Vasco? Por que a fúria?

\- Não recebi a matéria prima solicitada, porque o fornecedor alegou problemas com o clima da região onde estava o barco.

Henry sorri e dá de ombros.

\- Killian sempre diz que aquele que depende do clima, precisa ser amigo dele. O clima é alguém imprevisível. Eu seria mais tolerante nesse assunto, se fosse comigo.

\- É por isso que você é um empregado e eu sou um patrão.

\- Ah! Mas na minha idade você não era patrão! – o menino sorri.

\- Na sua idade, eu ainda não existia. Mas o que o trouxe até aqui? – ele se inclina para frente.

\- Bem, hoje acontecerá a noite dos Pais na Escola. Meu avô David e meu padrasto Killian irão...mas eu gostaria que você também fosse. A partir das oito da noite...

Vasco estreita as sobrancelhas e fica silencioso por alguns segundos. Abre sua agenda e lê alguma coisa ali.

\- Não tenho nada programado para este horário. – ele volta seus olhos para o garoto. – Mas se seu avô e seu padrasto irão, por que quer mais uma pessoa?

\- Ora, porque você é meu padrasto também! Minha mãe Regina ficaria feliz com sua participação em minha vida e eu adoraria envolver você em minhas atividades! É tão difícil assim?

\- Não. Apenas não há lógica. – o homem dá de ombros.

\- Precisa ter lógica em relacionamentos familiares?

\- Em qualquer relacionamento, Henry Mills.

O menino levanta-se e mostra-se irritado.

\- Caso você encontre lógica em meu pedido, poderá ir à escola e eu estarei lá! Seu nome estará no rol de meus convidados! Mas caso não encontre, eu aceitarei a sua ausência e entenderei a sua postura!

\- Hum! Isso é ótimo! É sinal de maturidade.

Na manhã seguinte, Mary serve o café da manhã para o neto e senta-se para alimentar-se também. Já havia alimentado o guloso bebê e queria dar atenção para o jovem.

\- Você está contrariado, Henry?

\- Incomodado, Mary. Aquele cara com quem minha mãe está casada, não pode ser real!

Mary dá risada e bebe um gole do café.

\- Sua mãe o ama, é amada e está feliz! Nenhum de nós pode dar a atenção que ela precisa e Vasco está exercendo esse papel muito bem.

\- Você e as mulheres com quem converso defendem Vasco como se ele fosse o verdadeiro Príncipe Encantado da Floresta Encantada!

\- Não seja rude, Henry! Ele é um cavalheiro perfeito e não há nada que desabone a conduta dele. A verdade é que não existem homens com o comportamento dele, nos dias de hoje.

O garoto acha graça.

\- Esse é o problema: não há nada sobre ele! De onde veio? Como chegou à nossa cidade? Qual é a história dele? A qual conto ele pertence?

\- Henry, nem todas as pessoas desta cidade pertencem a contos de fadas!

\- Vasco não pertence a conto algum, Mary! Ele surgiu a cerca de um ano e estabeleceu sua vida aqui! Mas não há histórico! Eu vi uma pasta com um dossiê sobre ele, entre documentos de minha mãe e não há informações!

\- Já pensou na possibilidade de Vasco estar englobado no serviço de proteção às testemunhas? E se ele recebeu nova identidade para ser protegido?

O menino abre e fecha a boca, como se fosse um peixe respirando e não consegue responder.

\- Você está fazendo coro com David, Killian e Gold. É implicância com Vasco e nada do que vocês falarem ou pensarem irá mudar o sentimento de Regina por ele. Como ele se portou ontem em sua escola?

Henry gargalha desdenhoso.

\- Ele foi o príncipe da noite! Não havia somente pais, mas muitas mães foram ao evento e ficaram derretidas pela gentileza dele! Meus professores e professoras ficaram encantados com o Primeiro Cavalheiro da cidade de Storybrooke! Ele chamou mais a atenção do que os projetos que estavam expostos! O evento deveria ser chamado de A noite de Vasco na Escola!

\- E isso despertou ciúmes em você?

\- Não, Mary! Despertou desconfiança! Ele é perfeito demais, limpo demais, penteado demais, elegante demais, inteligente demais e...

\- Bonito demais! – ele complementa e ri ao ver a expressão do rosto do neto. – Ele apenas demonstra ser o homem com quem toda mulher sonha, querido! Mas tenha a absoluta certeza de que por baixo dessa fachada, há algo errado. Vasco apenas sabe esconder. Ele não é perfeito!

Henry concorda. Bebe mais um gole do seu chocolate.

\- Isso me preocupa muito, Mary! Posso estar errado, porém defendo a tese de que Vasco é um ser humano perigoso e vai exibir a verdadeira face, em breve. E se ele for a Máscara da Morte Escarlate?

\- Eu diria que ler os contos de Edgar Allan Poe é demais para garotos de sua idade!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO ONZE REGINA

Mais dois meses ao engolidos pelo tempo.

Regina entrega uma taça com vinho para Mary, que agradece com um sorriso e observa a prefeita sentar-se à mesa do jantar.

\- Vasco não jantará conosco?

\- Não. Por isso pedi que você viesse conversar comigo. Ele está negociando com fornecedores na cidade vizinha e retornará amanhã.

\- Confia tanto nele assim? É um belo homem e atrai a atenção por onde passa. Deveria ter ido com ele.

Regina sorri e bebe um gole de vinho.

\- Vasco é caninamente fiel e algo nele começa a assustar a minha alma.

\- E o que seria?

\- Bom, eu tive uma longa conversa com Henry e ele me comunicou o incômodo na alma. Uma desconfiança que veio de encontro com o que está afligindo meus pensamentos e meu coração.

\- Henry está enciumado e pode acreditar que os homens de nossa família estão também.

A prefeita nega coma cabeça.

\- É sério, Regina! O discurso deles é o mesmo: de onde veio, o que fez, quem é Vasco? Está difícil para eles, dividir a sua atenção com um macho mais importante na matilha.

Desta vez, Regina gargalha e Mary a acompanha.

\- A perfeição de Vasco é assustadora e ele está sufocando minha respiração com tantos cuidados. Tudo o que você pode imaginar, ele faz para demonstrar preocupação comigo. Ele se tornou assustador, com aqueles olhos grandes que ficam seguindo os meus movimentos.

\- É natural, Regina!

\- Não é, Mary! Ele percebe a mudança de cor no tom do esmalte que uso; sabe quando preciso carregar a bateria de meu celular; calcula os litros de gasolina de meu carro e a quilometragem para reabastecer; percebeu que perdi o berloque de minha tornozeleira ou quando troco meus brincos! Ele não parece ser um homem!

Mary acha graça

\- Eu adoraria que David visse esses detalhes!

\- Vasco cuida de todos os detalhes da casa, indo da limpeza à compra de mantimentos; não há um mísero grão de poeira na casa inteira e ele não permite que nenhuma peça de roupa fique suja! Num jantar bebo suco de caju e no dia seguinte não posso repetir o sabor para não enjoar! Ele consegue conciliar o trabalho dele, a lida com os fornecedores e empregados e mais os cuidados com a nossa casa e até minha agenda! Vasco organiza minhas lingeries pelas cores!

\- Ele não existe mesmo, Regina! – Mary não consegue conter o riso.

\- Controla meus horários, cuida de nossos interesses, está sempre disposto para intimidades e não permite que durmamos sem conversar sobre nosso dia! Ele vigia todos os meus passos e esta semana, exigiu que não visitasse o mausoléu de nossa família, Mary! Não me quer com contato com magia!

Mary apenas encolhe os ombros.

\- O que há de errado nisso, Regina? Ele não tem familiar e você sempre quis alguém somente para seus cuidados! Vasco está aí e é essa pessoa!

\- Você não está entendendo! – Regina levanta-se e caminha para longe da mesa, retornando logo em seguida. – As atitudes de Vasco, as expressões dele, as falas estão evocando informações que acredito serem lembranças! Veja bem: ele é a compilação de tudo o que admiro nos homens que conheço ou conheci.

Mary apoia as costas no espaldar da cadeira e mostra-se interessada.

\- Ele é austero como o meu marido, seu pai; é amável como Daniel era; algumas vezes é arrogante e petulante como Rumple; cínico, divertido e habilidoso como Killian; zeloso e protetor como David, seu marido; tem momentos que ele me lembra o xerife _Graham_ , com sua sensualidade nata; outras vezes é amoroso e conivente como era meu pai. Posso afirmar que se comporta de forma impetuosa e verdadeira como meu filho e já vi traços da persistência e obstinação do Jeferson chapeleiro.

\- Não sei o que dizer...

\- Tenho a mesma sensação quando me refiro ao lado físico dele. Ele tem os belos olhos e sobrancelhas que sempre admirei em Killian; a estatura é do meu Daniel, enquanto que a força com que me segura é do Graham; a escuridão dos cabelos e o desenho perfeito da boca, pertencem ao Jeferson...- ela sorri constrangida. – E desculpe-me por falar, mas ele tem a bunda como a do David!

Desta vez, Mary gargalha.

\- Creio que você esteja sugestionada, Regina. Você está enxergando o que quer enxergar nele. Penso que você está assustada por nunca ter sido tão amada como está sendo agora. Vasco cuida dos detalhes que são importantes em sua vida, porque você está nela.

\- Vasco é gentil, cavalheiro, tem um comportamento ilibado como marido e como cidadão, além de ser extremamente respeitoso com Henry.

\- Ele ama você e ama a tudo o que está dentro de sua vida, Regina. Procure relaxar e curta o seu casamento, o marido bonito que conseguiu e o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Não permita que essas neuroses matem o que vocês estão construindo. Nós fizemos tanto mal a você e ainda estamos dentro de sua vida, enquanto que Vasco somente está fazendo bem à sua existência. Deixe-_o f_icar!

\- Mas o que sabemos sobre ele?

\- Sabemos que você é o ar que ele respira.

Regina abaixa os olhos e fica pensativa.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO DOZE REGINA

Mais alguns dias são deixados para trás e o coração de Regina fica ainda mais inquieto. Sentia-se como uma fera enjaulada e controlada pelo seu domador isento de chicotes, mas com armas mais poderosas para sua dominação.

Passava das oito da noite quando Regina abre a porta da casa e respira aliviada pelo final de mais um dia longo de trabalho. Caminha para a cozinha e encontra Vasco guardando os utensílios da mesa do jantar.

\- Boa noite! – ela caminha até o marido e o vê desvencilhar-se de seu toque. – O que há?

Ele termina sua tarefa e depois vai organizar o restante de jantar em vasilhas que seriam refrigeradas para a conserva.

\- Eu já jantei. – ela fala indo apanhar algo para beber.

\- Deduzi isso. Esta é a terceira vez na semana que você se recusa a jantar comigo.

\- Não me recusei, Vasco. São reuniões!

\- Mentira sua. – ele se volta para a esposa. – Sabe o que quanto detesto os erros que comete contra mim. Eu conheço a sua agenda e sei de todos os seus passos, portanto, não insulte a minha inteligência, queridinha.

Regina o olha com espanto.

\- Eu sou seu marido e exijo respeito e cumplicidade. Caso esteja cansada de nosso relacionamento, faça com que eu deixe de existir. É simples como da maneira que em fez existir.

\- Foram reuniões de última hora.

\- Na lanchonete na Vovó e com a Sra. Blanchard Nolan ou com a Srta. Swan? Elas não têm afazeres nesses horários?

\- É minha família.

\- Sua família sou eu. Sou eu quem cuida de todos os seus interesses e desejos. Zelo pelo seu bem estar e pela sua felicidade, ou isso já está incomodando a grande rainha acostumada apenas a dar ordens?

Regina sorri incrédula.

\- Por menos que isso eu já transformei homens em insetos.

\- Sim. E transformou personagens em seres humanos. – ele cruza os braços diante do peito e ergue o queixo. – Acha certo o que está fazendo? Em uma semana deixou-me sozinho em nossos jantares, por três vezes. Até quando vai continuar fugindo de mim?

\- Não seja ridículo!

\- Você me fez, você pediu por mim e agora que estou aqui, quer sair de minha vida? Para que vou servir, então? Sou exatamente o que você quis que eu fosse e agora está fugindo de sua criatura?

Regina entreabre os lábios para falar, mas não consegue argumentar. Sua mente está confusa.

\- Você carrega meu sobrenome e eu exijo que o respeite. Caso contrário, terá de tirá-lo de seus documentos, assim como tirarei esta aliança de meu dedo e minha presença de sua vida, amor.

Os dois permanecem em silêncio, até que Vasco recomeça:

\- Não há reclamação sobre minhas atitudes. Sou perfeito! Não deixo brechas para que você se queixe de mim, enquanto seu comportamento começa a tornar-se reles demais para ser digno de uma rainha. Uma vez a chamei de limítrofe e agora reforço e acrescento a palavra mundana ao seu comportamento. – ele rosna e exibe o dedo indicador em riste.

\- Não me irrite, rapazinho! Posso ficar muito feia e malcriada quando sou provocada!

\- Não a estou provocando, queridinha. Estou apenas interpretando as informações que você está deixando gravadas em minha mente. Quero que cite três falhas minhas, que corroborem com essa rebeldia de sua parte.

Regina não responde.

\- Duas falhas, então.

Sem resposta mais uma vez.

\- Apenas uma falha que a tenha levado a ser tão infantil dentro de nosso casamento.

Suspirando e admitindo a derrota, Regina apenas abre os braços.

\- Você errou comigo outra vez, amor. Espero um pedido de desculpas e uma promessa de que isso não tornará a acontecer, a menos que você queira dar brechas para que as forças inimigas entrem em nosso casamento.

\- Não sei o que dizer, Vasco.

\- Não consegue dizer nada? Você sabe que está errada e eu estou certo, mais uma vez. – ele caminha na direção da saída da cozinha. – Vou preparar o seu banho e espero por você em nosso quarto. Não quero dormir fora dos seus braços, esta noite!

Noutro ponto da cidade, Henry terminava a leitura de um livro e iria começar a resenha para complementar sua nota escolar. Abre seu notebook e tenta organizar a mesa para ter espaço para trabalhar, imaginando como seria conseguir ter a organização de Vasco, com suas etiquetas coloridas e anotações. Leva os olhos para um romance policial presenteado pelo padrasto e ainda não lido. Apanha o livro e abre para ler a dedicatória mais uma vez. Fria e impessoal: _"Boa leitura! Vasco Agilulfo_".

\- Quem é você, Vasco Agilulfo? – sorrindo, o garoto começa uma pesquisa pelo sobrenome do padrasto. Alguma coisa iria aparecer ou mesmo outras pessoas com aquele mesmo sobrenome nada comum. Poderia entrar em contato com essas pessoas e saber mais sobre tal singularidade. – Vejamos...significado do nome..humm...Agilulfo tem origem germânica e quer dizer wulf, lobo, ágil, de espada. Humm! Está sempre pronto a se aventurar, cheio de energia, possui personalidade ativa e decidida e é líder por natureza. Independente e dinâmico pode ser visto como egoísta e autoritária. – Henry acha graça. – Estão falando do meu padrasto.

Isso não o interessava. Não seria preciso internet para explicar o comportamento de Vasco.

\- Vários nomes no Facebook...o que mais há? Deixe-me ver aqui mais para baixo...opa! o que é isso? _"Agilulfo, o cavaleiro inexistente", _conto de Ítalo Calvino? – interessado, Henry vasculha ainda mais em busca de informações e tudo em volta perde o interesse.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina observa Vasco na varanda do quarto, vestindo apenas aquela maldita boxer, perdido num êxtase ao sentir o vento soprando contra sua pele. Estava com os olhos fechados, como se quisesse aprimorar os outros sentidos. Parecia tão inocente! E de fato era inocente!

Ele parece perceber a presença da esposa e abre os olhos, encarando-a por algum tempo, sem dizer palavra alguma.

\- Como você veio até mim?

\- Ouvi o seu chamado com todos os detalhes de minha criação e decidi atender ao apelo de uma dama em apuros. Senti que você precisava de mim, porém, quando a conheci pude perceber que eu precisaria de você, Regina.

\- E como você conseguiu chegar aqui?

\- Não saberia explicar. Tudo o que me lembro é de ter ouvido o seu choro e sua voz clamando pela minha presença. Depois, sua voz calou-se por muito tempo, até que consegui ouvir as batidas de seu coração triste.

\- Como conseguiu o que possui?

\- O mar está repleto de tesouros esperando por resgate. Apenas fiz o que muitas pessoas têm o desejo de fazer. Não usurpei nada porque meu código moral e ético impede atitudes ilegais.

Regina vai para junto do marido.

\- Quando eu a vi sozinha na colina, percebi que era o momento de aproximar-me de você. E foi o que fiz: direcionei minha vida para viver a sua.

\- Você é um produto de minha imaginação, Vasco. Por isso poderei ordenar que vá embora?

\- Você me criou, Regina. Mas em vez da armadura reluzente e intacta de riscos, deu-me a forma humana e também a alma humana. Você não me criou apenas para ilustrar suas fantasias, mas para amá-la de forma exclusiva, amar seus defeitos e suas virtudes, seus momentos de alto e baixo, amar tudo o que refere a você. E é tudo o que tenho feito: amar você incondicionalmente.

Regina afasta-se e vira-se para a noite, não querendo ver os belos olhos de Vasco.

\- Quero que vá embora, Vasco. Você não é real e o nosso amor não é real. Você não existe. – ela diz e permanece de costas para o marido.

Muito tempo depois, quando ela se vira, encontra a varanda vazia. A casa vazia da presença de Vasco, vazia da presença de amor, vazia da presença de felicidade. Senta-se no chão e chora, chora alto como se fosse uma criança abandonada.

Nos dias seguintes, Regina não consegue encontrar razão para continuar sua rotina. Não tinha coragem sequer de ligar o celular, temendo encontrar chamadas com o nome de Vasco. Havia se mudado para outro quarto, a fim de fugir de tudo o que fazia lembrar a existência de alguém que não tinha mais certeza se existia.

Depois de uma violenta luta interna, após dias escondida de tudo e de todos, Regina decide sair e ser recepcionada pela luz do sol. Precisava retomar sua vida, seu trabalho e toda a monotonia de seus dias em uma cor só. Quando liga o celular, seu temor desaparece: nenhuma mensagem ou chamada vinda de Vasco. Ele sequer tinha voltado para buscar suas roupas e pertences.

Ela ri para si mesma diante daquele pensamento. Por que uma personagem saída de um conto e enviada de volta ao conto, iria precisar de modernidade no mundo onde o enredo desenrolava-se? Mas e os barcos e o escritório? Os empregados e toda a parte burocrática da empresa de Vasco?

A saudade e seu amor são maiores do que seu orgulho, e ela segue para as docas. Ali, tudo estava normal e sereno como qualquer dia de trabalho. A movimentação típica, os sons típicos, os trabalhadores e o ritmo alucinante diário. Um sorriso escapa de seus lábios.

Dirigindo-se para o escritório onde Vasco despachava, encontra a porta aberta e ouve vozes masculinas lá dentro. Certamente, algum dos encarregados estava assumindo toda a parte burocrática, agora que Vasco havia retornado para seu conto de fadas. Queria confirmar com seus olhos e conhecer o destino daquele espaço do mundo, sem a presença de Vasco.

Entra no escritório e recebe sobre si, dois pares de olhos atentos e furiosos. Os homens estavam discutindo sobre alguma coisa anotada em papéis. Em segundos, os olhares dos homens ficam serenos.

Desta vez são os olhos de Regina que sofrem alteração. Arregalam-se incrédulos e felizes! Ali, em pé no centro do escritório, vestindo um terno impecável, estava Vasco, ainda mais bonito com os cabelos levemente clareados. Ele se torna séri sinal para que o outro homem saia rapidamente da sala.

\- Você me disse que somente eu teria o poder de mandá-lo embora, assim como tive o poder de trazê-lo para mim. Por que não retornou ao seu reino?

\- Você me mandou embora de sua casa e de sua vida, meu amor. Não ordenou que eu fosse embora deste corpo ou do seu coração, tampouco ordenou que eu a deixasse de amar. Atendi ao seu pedido e saí de sua vida, passando a não existir mais em seus dias.

\- Pretende continuar nesta cidade?

\- Eu vivi por muito tempo sem ser visto por você. Posso fazer o mesmo. – ele coloca o papel sobre a mesa, usando da mesma organização de sempre. – Já que somos responsáveis pelos que cativamos, deveríamos ser responsáveis pelos que criamos, não acha?

\- O que eu fiz de minha vida?

\- Abriu mão de sua felicidade para a satisfação de outros, mais uma vez. Permitiu que Emma levasse Henry embora, para a felicidade dos dois; permitiu que Robin fosse embora, para felicidade do filho dele; agora, permitiu minha partida para a satisfação de sua família. Eles a protegeram nesses dias de minha ausência?

\- Vasco...eu...- antes que Regina conseguisse terminar a frase, tudo escurece naquele lugar abafado e ela perde a consciência.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO QUATORZE REGINA

Quando Regina vê o filho entrar em sua sala e trazer Mary pela mão, ela sente que algo não está bem e seu coração tamborila dentro do seu peito. O primeiro nome que surge em sua mente é o de Vasco. Teria ele sofrido algum acidente nas docas?

Ela se levanta aflita e não consegue conter a ansiedade.

\- O que aconteceu a ele? Sejam diretos, por favor!

Mary e Henry entreolham-se e depois voltam a encarar a prefeita.

\- De que em está falando?

\- Não vieram com alguma notícia ruim sobre Vasco?

\- Viemos para falar sobre ele, mas creio que esteja bem de saúde. É sobre nossas conversas e surgiram algumas novas informações. Talvez você possa complementar o que sabemos.

Regina inspira profundamente e tenta sorrir. Sentia-se culpada pela noite passada e pelo sofrimento que havia proporcionado ao marido. E sem razões aparentes.

\- Quero que leia isso, mãe. – pede Henry sentindo-se incomodado por ser o porta voz da notícia ruim. – Gostaria que lesse com atenção. É o resumo de um conto de fadas...

Folheando as páginas impressas, imediatamente Regina consegue evocar lembranças que estavam tão bem guardadas em sua mente, que poderiam perfeitamente passar por lembranças ouvidas de alguém em alguma narrativa.

\- O Cavaleiro Inexistente...por Ítalo Calvino... – ela para e leva os olhos para um ponto qualquer naquela sala. Lentamente caminha até uma estante de livros e com a ponta dos dedos começa a tocar as capas das obras. Uma a uma é lida, até que para diante de um livro velho com capa amarelada. Apanha-o e olha as letras da capa. Abraça o livro junto ao peito e começa a chorar.

Mary não se atreve a consolá-la, mas Henry arrisca algumas carícias em suas costas. Esperam por alguma palavra, durante uma hora inteira.

\- Emma havia partido e levado você embora, Henry. A proteção e as lembranças que coloquei em vocês não traziam informações sobre a nossa existência. Caso Selena não tivesse nos envolvido nos planos dela, o Capitão não teria motivos para trazê-los de volta. – Regina enxuga o rosto. – Fiquei na mais absoluta solidão e desejei adormecer como fizeram com Aurora...e enquanto eu mergulhava na profundeza escura do vazio em minha vida, encontrei este livro na Biblioteca de Belle.

Regina tenta sorrir.

\- Era um conto de fadas vindo da Itália e acabei por apaixonar-me pela história. A história do cavaleiro cuja armadura era a mais reluzente, a mais perfeita e a mais vazia. Agilulfo Emo Bertrandino dos Gudiverni e dos Altri de Cobertraz e Sura teria lutado sob as ordens do imperador Carlos Magno. E o imperador somente sabia de sua existência quando via a armadura impecável e reluzente. Conta a história que durante a noite, Agilulfo passava atento, nervoso pelas pessoas que tinham corpos e que apreciava sentir o cheiro de vinho e de suor vindo das lutas. Ele sentia inveja dos que tinham um corpo de verdade, mas também se sentia superior aos mortais, vendo-se como superior. Era desdenhoso e perfeccionista.

Henry senta-se e permanece de cabeça baixa.

\- Ele chamava os seres humanos de saco de tripa incoerente e fedido. – desta vez Regina ri. – Tudo naquele cavaleiro era perfeito, moral, correto, ilibado tal qual uma criança pequena. Quando terminei de ler o conto, enchi minha alma com as lembranças do enredo e passei a ocupar minha mente com a criação de um cavaleiro como Agilulfo. Eu brincava com as qualidades que apreciava nos homens com quem convivi e criei a minha personagem perfeita, mas em momento algum imaginei que meu desejo fosse dar vida a alguém.

Ela devolve o livro na prateleira e vira-se para olhar algum ponto na sala.

\- Depois voltamos ao nosso reino, enfrentamos Zelena, conheci e fiquei apaixonada por Robin...a minha criatura fantástica ficou totalmente esquecida dentro de mim. Mas o sorriso de Vasco e suas atitudes provocaram o começo do despertar das memórias. Eu quis escrever meu final feliz e agora estou casada com um homem que criei em minhas fantasias.

\- Há como desfazer isso?

Regina olha incrédula para o rosto do filho. Não poderia aceitar que Henry estivesse fazendo aquela pergunta tão mesquinha e cruel! Desfazer-se do amor de sua vida? Desfazer-se do homem que a amava acima da própria existência?

\- Vasco me disse esta manhã que viera para esta cidade, somente porque você quis, Regina. E somente você poderia mandá-lo embora. – Mary fala cautelosa. – É você quem deve decidir sobre sua vida.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO QUINZE REGINA

Regina observa Vasco na varanda do quarto, vestindo apenas aquela maldita sunga, perdido num êxtase ao sentir o vento soprando contra sua pele. Estava com os olhos fechados, como se quisesse aprimorar os outros sentidos. Parecia tão inocente! E de fato era inocente!

Ele parece perceber a presença da esposa e abre os olhos, encarando-a por algum tempo, sem dizer palavra alguma.

\- Como você veio até mim?

\- Ouvi o seu chamado com todos os detalhes de minha criação e decidi atender ao apelo de uma dama em apuros. Senti que você precisava de mim, porém, quando a conheci pude perceber que eu precisaria de você, Regina.

\- E como você conseguiu chegar aqui?

\- Não saberia explicar. Tudo o que me lembro é de ter ouvido o seu choro e sua voz clamando pela minha presença. Depois, sua voz calou-se por muito tempo, até que consegui ouvir as batidas de seu coração triste.

\- Como conseguiu o que possui?

\- O mar está repleto de tesouros esperando por resgate. Apenas fiz o que muitas pessoas têm o desejo de fazer. Não usurpei nada porque meu código moral e ético impede atitudes ilegais.

Regina vai para junto do marido.

\- Quando eu a vi sozinha na colina, percebi que era o momento de aproximar-me de você. E foi o que fiz: direcionei minha vida para viver a sua.

\- Você é um produto de minha imaginação, Vasco. Por isso poderei ordenar que vá embora?

\- Você me criou, Regina. Mas em vez da armadura reluzente e intacta de riscos, deu-me a forma humana e também a alma humana. Você não me criou apenas para ilustrar suas fantasias, mas para amá-la de forma exclusiva, amar seus defeitos e suas virtudes, seus momentos de alto e baixo, amar tudo o que refere a você. E é tudo o que tenho feito: amar você incondicionalmente.

Regina afasta-se e vira-se para a noite, não querendo ver os belos olhos de Vasco.

\- Quero que vá embora, Vasco. Você não é real e o nosso amor não é real. Você não existe. – ela diz e permanece de costas para o marido.

Muito tempo depois, quando ela se vira, encontra a varanda vazia. A casa vazia da presença de Vasco, vazia da presença de amor, vazia da presença de felicidade. Senta-se no chão e chora, chora alto como se fosse uma criança abandonada.

Nos dias seguintes, Regina não consegue encontrar razão para continuar sua rotina. Não tinha coragem sequer de ligar o celular, temendo encontrar chamadas com o nome de Vasco. Havia se mudado para outro quarto, a fim de fugir de tudo o que fazia lembrar a existência de alguém que não tinha mais certeza se existia.

Depois de uma violenta luta interna, após dias escondida de tudo e de todos, Regina decide sair e ser recepcionada pela luz do sol. Precisava retomar sua vida, seu trabalho e toda a monotonia de seus dias em uma cor só. Quando liga o celular, seu temor desaparece: nenhuma mensagem ou chamada vinda de Vasco. Ele sequer tinha voltado para buscar suas roupas e pertences.

Ela ri para si mesma diante daquele pensamento. Por que uma personagem saída de um conto e enviada de volta ao conto, iria precisar de modernidade no mundo onde o enredo desenrolava-se? Mas e os barcos e o escritório? Os empregados e toda a parte burocrática da empresa de Vasco?

A saudade e seu amor são maiores do que seu orgulho, e ela segue para as docas. Ali, tudo estava normal e sereno como qualquer dia de trabalho. A movimentação típica, os sons típicos, os trabalhadores e o ritmo alucinante diário. Um sorriso escapa de seus lábios.

Dirigindo-se para o escritório onde Vasco despachava, encontra a porta aberta e ouve vozes masculinas lá dentro. Certamente, algum dos encarregados estava assumindo toda a parte burocrática, agora que Vasco havia retornado para seu conto de fadas. Queria confirmar com seus olhos e conhecer o destino daquele espaço do mundo, sem a presença de Vasco.

Entra no escritório e recebe sobre si, dois pares de olhos atentos e furiosos. Os homens estavam discutindo sobre alguma coisa anotada em papéis. Em segundos, os olhares dos homens ficam serenos.

Desta vez são os olhos de Regina que sofrem alteração. Arregalam-se incrédulos e felizes! Ali, em pé no centro do escritório, vestindo um terno impecável, estava Vasco, ainda mais bonito com os cabelos levemente clareados. Ele se torna séri sinal para que o outro homem saia rapidamente da sala.

\- Você me disse que somente eu teria o poder de mandá-lo embora, assim como tive o poder de trazê-lo para mim. Por que não retornou ao seu reino?

\- Você me mandou embora de sua casa e de sua vida, meu amor. Não ordenou que eu fosse embora deste corpo ou do seu coração, tampouco ordenou que eu a deixasse de amar. Atendi ao seu pedido e saí de sua vida, passando a não existir mais em seus dias.

\- Pretende continuar nesta cidade?

\- Eu vivi por muito tempo sem ser visto por você. Posso fazer o mesmo. – ele coloca o papel sobre a mesa, usando da mesma organização de sempre. – Já que somos responsáveis pelos que cativamos, deveríamos ser responsáveis pelos que criamos, não acha?

\- O que eu fiz de minha vida?

\- Abriu mão de sua felicidade para a satisfação de outros, mais uma vez. Permitiu que Emma levasse Henry embora, para a felicidade dos dois; permitiu que Robin fosse embora, para felicidade do filho dele; agora, permitiu minha partida para a satisfação de sua família. Eles a protegeram nesses dias de minha ausência?

\- Vasco...eu...- antes que Regina conseguisse terminar a frase, tudo escurece naquele lugar abafado e ela perde a consciência.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS REGINA

Regina abre seus olhos e sente-se sonolenta. Olha para os lados e reconhece o ambiente frio de um quarto de hospital. Mais uma vez, ela se sente sozinha e com tanto frio, que começa a chorar, tentando ser discreta e não atrair a atenção da pessoa que estava sentada numa poltrona.

Olhando com atenção, reconhece os cabelos curtos e escuros de Mary e isso provoca a fuga de mais lágrimas.

\- Regina, você está sentindo dores?

\- E-estou...há uma...dor em m-minha alma...eu quero q-que passe...

Mary segura a mão da madrasta e sorri para tranquilizá-la.

\- Por que tem de ser assim? P-por que t-todos são felizes e eu tenho de ficar condenada à solidão?

\- Mas você não está condenada a isso! Você tem a nós!

Regina mistura choro com riso. Inacreditável era ouvir aquilo! Alguma piada entre amigos? Só poderia ser, porque ela não havia achado graça.

Um tempo depois quando acorda de mais um período de sono, Regina permanece quieta, observando o teto branco do quarto. Perguntas surgem em sua mente tumultuada. Como alguém que não existe pode sentir amor? Como alguém que não existe pode acabar com um espaço de solidão, usando sua presença corpórea? Como alguém que não existe, consegue criar uma empresa e lidar perfeitamente com pessoas reais? Mas as pessoas daquela cidade eram mesmo reais? Já que elas criaram vidas de acordo com a vontade de um autor, por que Vasco não teria o direito de ser criado também? Amar uma personagem é muito fácil para explicar, porém como explicar que essa personagem pudesse dar vida real a um ser humano?

Regina protege a barriga com ambas as mãos e alarga o mais bonito dos sorrisos. Por que ela, uma personagem criada por um autor, não poderia dar vida a outra personagem? E por que as duas personagens não poderiam dar vida a uma terceira personagem? Ela gargalha com as respostas para as suas perguntas.

No início daquela noite, ao despertar pela terceira vez, Regina percebe a presença de uma pessoa adormecida na poltrona num dos cantos do quarto. Um sorriso surge involuntário em seus lábios ao reconhecer os cabelos escuros e curtos de Vasco. Ele estava protegendo-se do frio, com sua jaqueta que cobria parcialmente seu rosto bonito.

Ele era todo seu! Todos os centímetros dele! Era seu amigo, seu protetor, seu amado, seu amante, seu marido e sua criação. Alguns detalhes precisavam ser melhorados para que ele não vivesse em função da vida da esposa, mas isso seria um trabalho para os próximos meses e anos. O que importava era a certeza de que ela havia acertado em cheio em sua escolha. Sua decisão estava tomada!

Lento e sonolento, Vasco movimenta-se e percebe que a esposa está acordada. Levanta-se e aproxima-se da cama, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios que tanto amava.

\- Fiquei preocupado com seu sono. Reclamei com o médico sobre a quantidade de calmante dado a você, meu amor.

\- Eu precisava dormir. Estava certa de que você ficaria velando meu sono.

\- Sempre. – outro beijo é dado nos lábios de Regina. – Sempre cuidarei de você. Essa é minha função nesta vida.

Regina prende o rosto de seu jovem marido entre as mãos e beija-lhe os cílios longos.

\- Quando consegui despertar as lembranças sobre sua criação, tive muito medo. Eu me senti tão fracassada por ser obrigada a criar alguém para me amar, que pensei em desistir de tudo.

\- Caso você desistisse, eu morreria, Regina. Amo estar vivo, apenas porque estou ao seu lado. Minha existência não teria sentido, caso você desistisse de mim. Eu não poderia retornar às páginas de meu conto, porque o Cavaleiro Inexistente é um homem adverso de mim.

\- Vasco...

\- Ele é aquele que o autor criou. Eu sou aquele que sua alma criou e não haveria lugar para mim, naquela história. Percebe?

\- Vasco...

\- Eu existo, Regina. Toque em mim e saberá que existo realmente. Meus beijos, meus abraços e minha admiração por você são reais, vindos de um coração real. Não sou perfeito, apenas aprecio as coisas corretas e luto para viver como você me determinou viver!

Regina busca os lábios do marido e acaricia os cabelos que caiam em uma franja longa, deixando-o quase infantil.

\- Fique comigo, Vasco. Não desejo ficar em companhia de espaços vazios. Quero espaços cheios!

Ele sorri e encosta o rosto ao rosto dela.

\- Vamos para casa!


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE REGINA

Regina desperta tranquila em uma cama conhecida e quente. Sorri ao sentir o cheiro de seu marido adormecido ao seu lado e aproveita o momento para admirar aquele a quem supostamente havia dado a vida. Era a sua criação ou seria petulância demais, pensar assim?

Lindo, morno e totalmente indefeso, deitado de bruços e alheio ao que poderia acontecer. Certamente algo ruim não seria, porque Regina estava disposta a defender aquele homem de todo e qualquer ataque. Iria lutar por ele e pelo amor que estavam construindo. E como aquilo a enchia de orgulho!

O amor que aquele homem demonstrava, seus cuidados e sua devoção eram as únicas coisas certas em sua vida atribulada e desregrada. Aquele relacionamento era o segundo ato correto em sua existência, desde a adoção de Henry.

Movimentando-se na cama, Vasco vira-se para fitar Regina. Sonolento, ele sorri e pisca lentamente, acostumando os olhos com a pouca claridade que entrava pela janela.

\- Bom dia, minha rainha...como está se sentindo?

\- Apaixonada. – ela se senta na cama. – Com a absoluta certeza do que quero em minha vida e com quero viver enquanto for possível.

_\- "Não é eterno posto que é chama. Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."_

\- Não desejo mais solidão em minha vida, Vasco. Quero muitos sons e muitas cores!

Ele sorri e passa as mãos pelo rosto. Queria passar mais tempo naquela cama com sua amada, mas sabia que seus trabalhos gritavam seus nomes e com urgência. Ia levantar-se, quando sente as mãos de Regina pedindo para que ficasse um pouco mais.

\- Fique conosco esta manhã. – ela sorri maliciosa.

Vasco estreita os olhos e fica pensativo por alguns segundos. Ele havia ouvido corretamente? Seria alguma brincadeira de sua esposa?

\- Conosco, você me disse?

Regina apenas concorda com um movimento de cabeça. Em seguida começa a rir e é acompanhada por um marido encantado e histérico.

Passava do meio dia quando Henry decide visitar Regina. Desde a saída dela do hospital, os dois não haviam conversado pessoalmente. Algo em seu peito dizia que ele precisava estar lá com ela. Não sabia o porquê, mas precisava.

Quando chega à casa da mãe, Henry a encontra comendo uma salada de frutas, sentada em um dos sofás e fazendo algo impensado para alguém com sua personalidade: vendo televisão. Ainda vestindo pijamas e calçando pantufas, Regina sorri largamente ao ver o filhote vindo em busca de um abraço.

\- Olá, meu amor! Quantas saudades!

\- Fiquei preocupado e quis saber de sua saúde. – ele se senta ao lado dela e permite ter os cabelos acariciados. – Falei com Vasco ontem, mas ele foi tão evasivo.

\- Ele me contou sobre sua visita.

\- Vasco não simpatiza comigo. É respeitoso, mas não curte a minha companhia. – o garoto sorri. – Principalmente depois que descobri a origem dele. Não irá perdoar-me, não é?

\- Dê tempo ao tempo. A convivência irá aproximar vocês dois. – Regina toca o queixo fino do filho. – Gostaria de fazer um jantar para nossa família, mas Vasco não quer que eu me esforce. E ele não demonstrou interesse em cozinhar.

\- Mandamos buscar pizza com refrigerante!

Os dois riem.

\- Henry, eu tenho uma notícia para você e ficaria ainda mais feliz se não reagisse mal.

\- Humm! Pelo visto a notícia é ruim!

Regina nega com a cabeça e morde o lábio inferior. Sente-se nervosa para contar a novidade.

\- Vasco e eu...não sei como dizer sem que provoque...

Henry a olha com preocupação. Aproxima-se da mãe e toca os cabelos dela.

\- Fale, mãe!

\- Vasco e eu iremos ter um bebê!

Com o rosto tomado de surpresa, Henry levanta-se do sofá e começa a andar de um lado ao outro. Pensa, pensa e pensa como manifestar seus sentimentos. Naquele momento nenhuma palavra vinha à sua mente fértil. Tudo havia sido apagado de seu vocabulário.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO DEZOITO REGINA

Um tempo depois, Vasco chega em casa e entra de maneira intempestiva, subindo as escadas saltando os degraus. Entra no quarto e encontra Henry sentado na cama, esfregando as mãos uma contra a outra, com o desespero estampado no rosto.

\- Onde ela está?

\- No banheiro, chorando. Eu não a magoei, juro!

\- Por que ela se trancou no banheiro?

\- Começou a chorar e não quis mais conversar comigo! Não fui rude, apenas não consegui exteriorizar minha reação com a notícia e ela imaginou que eu havia rejeitado o bebê!

Vasco deixa a cabeça pender junto ao peito e sorri aliviado. Levanta o queixo e respira profundamente, tranquilizando sua alma. Caminha até a porta do banheiro e dá algumas batidas de leve. Ouve os soluços de Regina.

\- Meu amor, poderia abrir a porta? Eu gostaria de conversar com você! Aliás, Henry e eu gostaríamos de falar sobre nossos sentimentos.

O som do choro aumenta e Vasco volta-se para o garoto, encontrando-o com o olhar apavorado. O homem afasta-se da porta e ajoelha diante do menino, apoiando suas mãos nas pernas dele.

\- Henry, fique na paz. Sua mãe está passando por momentos delicados, está insegura em relação a tudo desde que nos conhecemos. Ela não está acostumada a ser amada, então não consegue ainda lidar com a situação. É difícil para uma rainha durona, sentir-se vulnerável diante da força do amor. Ela ainda sente que o amor é uma fraqueza e somente é permitida aos frágeis e românticos.

\- Não rejeitei o bebê, Vasco! Apenas não consegui reagir!

\- Quando ela sair do banheiro, vamos conversar os três. E nós dois, como os homens da família, teremos de saber lidar com a delicadeza na alma de sua mãe, neste momento.

Um longo tempo depois, Regina ainda fungava, sentada no colchão e apoiada na cabeceira da cama. Estava abraçando os joelhos, como se quisesse proteger-se de algum ataque. Ao seu lado, Henry acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto que Vasco incumbira-se de resgatar os lenços de papel que eram acumulados sobre o colchão.

\- Como se sente agora, meu amor?

Na verdade, Regina sentia-se ridícula pelo choro sem motivo aparente. Lá dentro de sua alma, estava apreciando os cuidados dos homens de sua vida, seus dois amores e seus dois cavaleiros existentes. Olha-os com o mais absoluto amor e permite que seu peito infle com aquele sentimento. Eles aguardavam a resposta. Como ela se sentia?

\- Eu me sinto horrorosa! Eu quero a minha mãe e quero Coca Cola! – recomeça a chorar.

Vasco fica em silêncio, apenas ouvindo Regina chorar mais e mais, enquanto que Henry sente o forte desejo de gargalhar. Mas se ele risse, seria esfolado vivo e se não risse, certamente seus ouvidos explodiriam.

Na semana que se segue, Henry decide organizar seus horários para conseguir visitar a mãe sempre aos finais da tarde e desejar-lhe toda a sorte do mundo, além de enchê-la com elogios. Vasco, por sua vez, continuava com seu comportamento protetor obsessivo e apaixonado. Nada poderia faltar para sua rainha e para seu bebê.

Regina havia retornado ao seu trabalho na prefeitura e mostrava-se cada dia mais encantada com a maternidade. Divertia-se com as novas sensações apenas conhecidas teoricamente e não conseguia evitar constantes olhares admirados no espelho. Estava bonita com o aumento de sua barriga redonda! Encantava-se com o cuidado com que Vasco hidratava sua barriga, quadris e seios, todas as noites após o banho. Ele conseguia transmitir pelo seu toque, um amor tão grande, incomum e quase irreal. Mas era o amor que ele tinha para oferecer e era o amor que ela queria em sua vida, enquanto fosse possível.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE REGINA

Ela era a mulher mais bonita de todas as outras que estavam naquele salão. Elegante, perfumada e cada vez mais harmoniosa em suas curvas fartas pelo aumento de peso que a gravidez provocava. Poderia permanecer admirando aquele conjunto por horas e dias a fio e sempre iria descobrir algum traço encantador naquela criatura feroz.

Vasco sente que seus olhos não poderiam ser presenteados por algo mais sublime do que a visão de Regina dentro daquele vestido vermelho, como se fosse uma armadura protegendo o aquele ventre arredondado. Inspira profundamente, suspirando apaixonado.

\- Talvez seja melhor você começar a respirar, companheiro. Está ficando roxo! – Killian fala e tira Vasco do devaneio. – Seja mais discreto ou as pessoas vão ficar assustadas com você.

\- Por que assustadas?

Killian sorri malicioso.

\- Você está com aquele olhar de lobo faminto, outra vez. Regina não irá fugir de você, portanto, não precisa acompanhar cada movimento que ela faz. Ela não é sua presa.

\- Estou sendo indiscreto?

\- Um tanto veemente, eu diria.

\- Tenho receio de que ela se sinta mal, precise de algo ou...

Killian bate de leve no ombro do rapaz e sorri.

\- Ela está bem, saudável e muito bonita, companheiro. O amor é capaz de muitos milagres, como conseguir deixar Regina ainda mais bela.

Vasco volta seus olhos para a prefeita e a encontra recepcionando mais alguns convidados para o jantar. Não se cansava de olhar aquela preciosidade que a vida havia lhe dado de presente. Era o seu motivo para usar suas habilidades de cavaleiro em sua armadura reluzente.

\- Ela vai ficar bem, companheiro, mas poderá sentir-se insegura com essa vigilância.

Ao longe, Regina ajeita o colar que estava incomodando tanto naquela noite. Tudo parecia aquecer seu corpo e não se sentia confortável dentro daquela roupa. Naquele momento, tudo o que desejava era estar numa banheira com muita espuma e com seu belo marido. Olha-o conversando com o pirata e não consegue conter o sorriso de encantamento com aquela figura que havia saído do fundo de seus desejos e sonhos.

\- Onde está Henry? Ele vai atrasar-se para o próprio aniversário? – Mary aproxima-se de Regina e entrega-lhe um copo com suco. – Está com sede?

\- Estou me sentindo sufocada dentro deste vestido. Sinto que vou explodir a qualquer momento.

\- Você está linda, Regina! Pare de reclamações!

\- Estou gorda, redonda, com bochechas enormes e pés inchados! Sou um tomate gigante e meu sorriso parece com o Gato Risonho da Alice!

Mary sorri e emite alguns muxoxos.

\- Eu deveria ter calçado a caixa dos sapatos, porque estes daqui estão...- Regina geme e leva a mão à barriga. Fica ofegante e olha para Mary com os olhos arregalados. Sorri amplamente. – Eu tenho a sensação de que...

Antes que ela pudesse contrair-se outra vez, pela nova onda de dor, já sente os braços de Vasco em torno de seus ombros e de sua barriga. Ele a conduz para fora do salão, sob os olhares felizes e preocupados dos convidados.

Era madrugada, quando Regina percebe a movimentação fora do quarto e depois vê uam enfermeira entrar, carregando um pequeno embrulho protegido junto ao peito. Ela sorri e estende os braços, numa ordem muda para confirmar com seus olhos, o resultado do amor que sentia e que provocava.

\- Mas ela é linda! – Regina aconchega o bebê junto aos seios e observa aquele rostinho ainda amassado pelos tantos e tantos dias guardado dentro de sua barriga. – Ela é tão pequenina!

Vasco vem logo em seguida, carregando rosas vermelhas que são colocadas num vaso ao lado da cama. Depois ele se aproxima da esposa e a envolve com um abraço apaixonado e protetor. Eram seus dois amores, as duas mulheres de sua vida e suas razões de viver.

\- Ela é linda porque tem a mais linda mãe, que alguém pode querer. Ela é a nossa filha, Regina! O fruto do verdadeiro amor!

Regina chora emocionada. Beija os lábios do marido e sorri em meio às lágrimas.

\- Como iremos chamá-la? – ela pergunta inclinando-se para tocar a criança com os lábios. – Ela é tão doce e tão rosada! Eu gosto de Alda. Era o nome de uma heroína em um romance que li.

\- Terá o nome que você mais apreciar, meu amor.

\- Há algum nome que o atraia?

Ele sorri amplamente e faz o coração de Regina acelerar-se. Ele não tinha consciência do que aquele sorriso provocava.

\- O único nome que me atrai é: Regina.

Ambos trocam um beijo apaixonado, antes da enfermeira entrar no quarto e levar a pequenina para o berçário, deixando o casal a sós. Regina é aconchegada no espaço entre os braços de Vasco. Era seu local preferido.

\- Obrigada pelas rosas vermelhas. São as minhas preferidas!

\- Em cada uma delas há um beijo meu. Coloquei nelas o meu amor, um amor que nasceu por você. Espero que seja assim por toda nossa vida e aos Céus mais nada pedirei. – ele se aproxima e beija os cílios molhados da esposa. – Minha deusa na Terra nascida. A esposa com quem eu sonhei.

\- Por alguns instantes, eu duvidei que isso poderia ser real...

Vasco impede Regina de continuar, usando seus lábios para oferecer um beijo longo e nada casto.

\- Quero que procure descansar, amor meu. – ele beija a testa dela. – Obrigado por ter me dado a minha vida, por entrar em minha vida e por complementar a minha vida com a nossa filha, Regina! Obrigado por existir para mim!

\- Amo você, meu cavaleiro existente!

\- Amo você, minha rainha! Minha devoção, meus sentimentos e minha existência são para você e para a filha que colocou em meus braços. – outro beijo é dado nos lábios de Regina. – Agora, procure dormir, minha luz.

Regina fecha os olhos e confia naquele que iria velar o seu sono. Tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ele estaria ali, ao seu lado, quando despertasse e que estaria por muitos e muitos despertares em sua atribulada vida.

Finalmente, ela havia coseguido. Sem a interferência de um autor ou algum desconhecido, o seu final feliz estava escrito. Talvez não naquele livro de contos de fadas, mas em seu próprio volume do Era Uma Vez...


End file.
